The Darkness Within
by Psyclone
Summary: Set after season 2, the power to alter human beings, genetic engineering, thanks to the interaction between humans and digimon, it has almost become possible, but was deemed illegal after many deaths occured, the subjects' bodies and mind could not accept
1. preview

Hello everyone, It's been a long time since I've written. I hope you all accept my apology for disappearing on you all. I wrote a story and posted it on here about a year ago, Courageous sacrifice was its name. It was my first story and got a lot of positive reviews, so I'm going to Rewrite it soon, also posted is a new teaser for a story I'm currently working on titled the Darkness Within.

**Someone's P.O.V.**

_Falling...that is the only way to describe this feeling...the darkness..no...not even darkness, nothingness surrounds me, choking me.. Is this how it ends? My life..my world...where am I? What is this feeling of emptyness? _

_Regret..._

_Huh? Who said that?_

_I did._

_Who are you?_

_I am you...Who are you?_

_Who am I? I'm me._

_Are you?_

_...Yes..._

_And who is that?_

_Do you not know who you are?_

_How can you exist if you do not know who you are?_

_Not exist...Then that means..!_

_Yes...and No_

_What?_

_Do you believe in yourself-_

_Of course I do I'm here, aren't I?_

_Do you truly believe in yourself?_

A flash of a distant blurred scene shuffles through many places, people, creatures, some smiling, some laughing, some frowning, some crying.. All of these visions seem familiar to the boy, as if out of a dream.

_...What was that?_

_What do you believe they were?_

_They seemed like a dream..._

_Were they really?_

_...I don't know_

_They're your memories._

_Memories?_

_Yes, memories of the finite world that you have experienced._

_What are you saying?_

_Wake up._

_What?_

_Wake up, all will be revealed soon._

_Tell me_

_Wake up._

_I said TELL ME NOW!_

_Wake up._

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Wake up!"

Groggily, the boy slowly opens his eyes, barely a slit as a man in a white coat turns to someone "Oh god! Doctor I think we're losing him!"

The man called doctor turns, rushing to the boy "Can you hear me?"

The boy slowly turns to him, a beeping noise lazily pulses across a monitor, the boy can see several shapes in the room around him, all dressed in white as the first two in front of him. His mouth opens slowly, as if to speak, the two wait expectantly, as the words come out in nothing but a whisper.

"...Who am I?"

In the background, a female's voice could be heard "he's stabilized doctor!" to which many cheers were heard throughout the room, many people in white coats rejoicing at a job well done, the two kneeling in front of him clasped hands and smiled, as the boy asked once more.

"Who am I?" he was barely mouthing the words, his voice scratchy, gravelly.

"Who are you?" the man in the white coat said, a large grin on his face "You're Taichi Kamiya! The first person to ever survive the experiment! You're a very lucky guy!"

The man droned on, continuing with praises, and the like, explaining something, but the boy just closed his eyes, hearing slightly raised voices of panic now, the boy thought just before losing consciousness once more.

_That's right... I am Taichi Kamiya..._

Heh, little teaser.

Give me your thoughts on it so far please, as well as if I should continue this and my other story.

Hope you all enjoyed it, I know it's confusing and all, but soon I'll write more, I promise. Senior year is almost done, and I'm moving to a different state soon, but I'll soon be back to normal and ready to write again with some more ideas. Please review and hopefully check out my other story if it's still up, goodnight all!


	2. Chapter 1 Just another day

1Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! This story isn't going to be AU, but some of the characters may be OoC, and I'm no good at starting the stories...so the beginning might not be that great, so bear with me, your reviews are appreciated!

About two-three years after the battle with Malomyotismon. The digidestined haven't found a need but patrolling the digital world for minor skirmishes, everything has gone back to normal, just plain old life.

A boy with bushy brown hair sits at a desk staring out of the window, reminiscing about times past, about glorious battles, fun times with a certain group of friends. About a team he once led, and his friends he made, all in a different world.

Many of the new digidestined haven't even been in contact with each other, things have gotten so quiet, digidestined around the world still patrol the digital world, even though there hasn't been much of a need, the largest battle since Malomyotismon has been a fight between two digimon over territory, which Greymon ended pretty quick.

The boy let out a soft sigh and continued playing and replaying their adventures in his mind again and again, anything to keep it off of a certain red haired girl and her certain blonde boyfriend, his two best friends In the world, and the only two he couldn't talk to...

"Mr. Kamiya!"

Tai nearly fell out of his desk at the shout, some of the other students snickered at him as the teacher who had apparently been calling his name for a few times now fumed "If the scenery interests you so much, Mr Kamiya, then why not take a photography class?"

Tai was red faced and looking at the ground in front of his desk "Sorry Miss Herington.." Tai sighed out, embarrassed as he had just been awoken from his reminiscent stupor, that he sometimes goes into. Tai looked up at the board and mentally instructed himself to pay attention as the teacher drawled on and on about something or other, but try as he might Tai's mind kept slipping to other subjects, his eyes glazed over much like most of the other students who had stopped listening to the teacher about a half hour ago.

_I'd rather be fighting myotismon..._

Tai thought to himself, leaning his head onto his hand as he watched the front board, glancing at the clock every now and then.

A short time later, but too long by Tai's estimations, the bell rang and he was one of the first out the door, rushing, like he always did to get out of school, being a senior Tai had a shortened schedule, but unfortunately for Tai, so did a certain couple that he wanted to avoid. Every time they caught him they'd have him walk with them, not that they knew he was avoiding them. Tai tried to get away quickly, so he wouldn't haze to listen to what plans they made for whenever, or worse, when those plans would involve Tai, why would they do that?

_I guess they just want to include me..wait...do they pity me? Me? The soccer captain who could get any girl he wanted, except for the one he wanted, who has no social life other than school and the digital world, who runs to get away from the two people who care most about him? _

_...Yeah..guess it does sound pathetic.._

Tai answered himself, not really thinking as to where he was going, he had always taken this route and practically knew it by heart.

"Home free..." Tai whispered to himself, practically running up the steps to the apartment he still lived at with his parents. Tai opened the door and shut it behind him, going straight to his room and dropping off his things, locking the door as he passed to go into the kitchen, grabbing the sandwich he had made for himself, then going back to his room with digivice and sandwich in hand "Digiport open!" Tai said, holding the digivice ut at his computer screen, there was a flash for a split second, and Tai was gone, ferried out to the digital world, where all of his troubles took second place to, Tai's sanctuary.

He was greeted by a familiar hug from which made him grin "Agumon!' he cheerfully greeted, kneeling to give his friend a hug.

"Tai! Agumon said gleefully, grabbing at the sandwich in his hand " you brought food! How nice!"

Tai laughed and pulled his lunch out of reach " I thought you ate here! This is my lunch!" Tai said as Agumon pouted "hey..don't get so down.." Tai said, sitting back against a tree"We can split it!" Agumon grinned happily and jumped up at the sandwich, calling "I get the bigger half! I get the bigger half!"Tai chuckled, for some reason, smiles seemed so foreign to him now, he felt a bit weird as he broke the sandwich in half and handed a piece to Agumon, who wouldn't eat until Tai showed him that the bigger half was definitely Agumon's.

_It's so peaceful here...wish I could just drop my life in the real world and come live here.. _Tai thought to himself as he scarfed down the sandwich before Agumon got hungry again. Tai looked around at where he was, File island, where their adventure started. A smile crossed Tai's face as he stood up, looking down at Agumon "All ready, buddy? Then let's go patrolling!"

The two started much in their ordinary fashion, they walked around aimlessly until they came to one of the villages on the island, helping out and keeping the peace where they could, which wasn't much anywhere, it had been years since anyone had seen a dark digimon in the digital world, the digital world was in a golden age of sorts, with their protectors, the digidestined, who would bother them and their peaceful lives now?

Little did they know, that was all about to change, for darkness can rarely be predicted...

**Meanwhile, in the human world**

Two men walked, side by side. One obviously furious, the other seemed to be exasperated by the other, they were speaking in quiet, heated tones, hissing at each other at times.

"We cannot continue to fund your research, Doctor." the one man said, in a tone that suggested he had said this several times "it has been deemed wrong by human ethics, and you haven't shown a single successful case! These experiments of yours are wrong and ill fit for the world we live in, I want your things packed, and your people out of here by tomorrow." the man said, this time in a somewhat angry tone.

"Ill fit? You tell me that when one of those monsters comes stomping into our world! Then we'll see who's ill fit, you think those children can handle anything that's thrown at them? Humanity needs this experiment, we need to evolve to protect ourselves, you know I'm right."

"This is worse than cloning." came the sharp reply, as the two reached a room with no light coming form underneath it, he turned to the angered man "You get your research out of here, we aren't going to fund you anymore." came back with a tone of finality that not even the one called Doctor could refute, stopping in his tracks, the man cast a hate filled glare upon the company's president, and swept into the room.

End chapter 1

So, how was it? I know it wasn't that great, but I'll try and get a better chapter up soon! As always, tell me what you think via reviews, I always enjoy a good review, thank you all for reading, goodnight and see you next time!


End file.
